Sacrificio
by albaa
Summary: Por su familia, por la causa y por la sangre había sacrificado su sonrisa, su alegría, su amor y su cordura. Convirtiéndose en un animal desprovisto de cualquier cualidad humana.


**He podido llegar al reto a ultima hora con este pequeño relato, no está muy logrado y está hecho de manera apresurada, pero quería participar así que aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste aunque sea un poco xD**

 **Besos!**

 ** _Este Fic participa en el reto "Homeanje a los caídos" del foro "Las cuatro casas"_**

 ** _Personaje: Bellatrix Lestrange._**

 ** _Reto: Cambiar su muerte por otra diferente._**

 ** _Disclaimer: TODO lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **Sacrificio**

El sacrificio era la piedra angular de su vida. Desde su más tierna infancia había tenido que sacrificarse por el bien de una causa a un mayor que su propia felicidad, o eso le habían hecho creer.

Por su familia, por la causa y por la sangre había sacrificado su sonrisa, su alegría, su amor y su cordura. Convirtiéndose en un animal desprovisto de cualquier cualidad humana. Pero ahora en medio de la Batalla de Hogwarts el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado, podía ver casi a la perfección como Mcnair desenfundaba su varita y empezaba a murmurar las fatales palabras contra la vívida imagen de Frank que tenía a tan solo dos metros de distancia. En ese momento, una sucesión de todos los recuerdos que había reprimido durante tantos años le sobrevino como un centenar de _Crucios_.

Como había conocido a Frank, como había ido enamorándose de él, sus encuentros clandestinos, su relación prohibida, como Lucius los había descubierto, como había sido torturada por su padre por semejante infamia contra la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, como había tenido que aplicarle un _Obliviate_ para borrar cualquier rastro de sentimientos o recuerdos de su _sucia_ relación, como había ido consumiéndose poco a poco viendo como Frank se enamoraba de otra, construía un futuro con otra y tenía el hijo que siempre había deseado tener con ella, con otra. Como había perdido su alma y el resto de su humanidad cuando después de la caída del Señor Oscuro había ido a buscarlo para intentar que volviera a recuperar su memoria, sin ningún éxito y desesperada había tomado como última opción la tortura perdiendo completamente los estribos y arrastrándolo a la locura, ingresando justo después inmediatamente en Azkaban y sepultando todos esos recuerdos bajo capas de sadismo, locura y cantidades ingentes de maldad hasta reprimir cada uno de ellos.

Se tambaleó bruscamente debido al intenso aluvión de emociones que la atravesó. Había perdido todo lo que realmente le había importado sacrificándose por una cruzada por la cual nunca se había interesado, aferrándose a ella como una excusa para seguir viviendo con todo lo que había hecho.

Vio como la varita de Mcnair se iluminaba con un resplandor esmeralda sin que Neville pudiera hacer nada por esquivar su ineludible destino y sin ser consciente se dirigió rápidamente hasta allí interponiéndose en el camino de la maldición asesina, carcomida por la culpa, el sufrimiento y la poderosa necesidad de sacrificarse por lo único bueno que había tenido en su vida. Frank Longbottom.

Sentía un reguero de lágrimas caer por sus pálidas mejillas, el corazón le bombeaba frenéticamente, tenía los músculos tensos y su mente funcionaba a una velocidad inhumana. Rápidamente desenfundó su varita apuntando a Mcnair y pronunció la maldición asesina contra quien había sido su fiel compañero de batallas. En cuanto sintió el rayo de luz verde colisionar contra su pecho, sólo pudo dedicar sus últimos pensamiento a Frank, a su sonrisa, a sus besos y a sus susurrados " _Te quiero"_.

Por una vez se había sacrificado por propia voluntad, por algo por lo que merecía la pena, por ella, por Frank y sintiendo como su vida se esfumaba irremediablemente de su cuerpo compuso una sonrisa calmada, llena de paz y alivio hasta finalmente sumirse en la más profunda oscuridad, sintiendo una felicidad que sólo había sentido al lado de _él_.


End file.
